1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method of and a device for the automatic control of room temperature in existing automobiles that can be mounted easily to existing automobiles irrespective of type, and can always maintain the room temperature automatically at a comfortable level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, most automobiles have no automatic control devices for regulating the room temperature, and power control switches of blower motors have usually been switched manually to adjust the flow rate of the blower motors by the use of flow rate control resistors. As the space in the chamber of an automobile is narrow and tightly closed, temperature changes therein are too rapid to be properly compensated for by the conventional manual operation, thereby often rendering the room temperature undesirably high and making the driver sleepy or undesirably low and irritating. Further, as the manual control is often operated mainly by the driver, he or she is obliged to look aside or hold the steering wheel by one hand during this manual control, thus failing to concentrate attention on the car driving, which may lead to accidents.